


Tribute Band Dilemmas

by Directioner1988



Category: Andy Taylor (Musician) - Fandom, Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: AC/DC Tribute Band, All - Female Tribute Bands, Black Sabbath Tribute Band, Blonde Jovi, Bon Jovi Tribute Band, Cease & Desist, Cheap Trick Tribute Band, Duran Duran Tribute Band, Iron Maiden Tribute Band, M/M, Metallica Tribute Band, suing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: The story is set 2009, Andrew is married is to Jon and calls him by his full name when he's angryThe story also includes All - Female Tribute Bands to AC/DC (AC/DShe), Iron Maiden (The Iron Maidens), Duran Duran (Joanne Joanne), Black Sabbath (Mistress Of Reality), Metallica (Mistallica) and Cheap Trick (Cheap Chick).





	Tribute Band Dilemmas

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set 2009, Andrew is married is to Jon and calls him by his full name when he's angry  
> The story also includes All - Female Tribute Bands to AC/DC (AC/DShe), Iron Maiden (The Iron Maidens), Duran Duran (Joanne Joanne), Black Sabbath (Mistress Of Reality), Metallica (Mistallica) and Cheap Trick (Cheap Chick).

  **Tribute Band Dilemmas**

__

**As the sun rose in the chilly city of Sayreville, New Jersey, Andrew stepped outside his house to collect The Jersey Journal when the headline ' _BON JOVI SUES FEMALE TRIBUTE BAND'_ caught his eyes, entering the front room he spotted his husband entering the same room holding a bowl of Muesli, standing there clearly angry**  **Andrew asked 'Jon what the fucking hell is this?' throwing down the newspaper in front of his husband with the headline showing, making the younger lad jump in shock**

**'Nothing' Jon lied**

**'Don't make me use your full name mister' Andrew warned**  
  
**'They were using our logo?' Jon answered defending himself**

**'And?' Andrew catechized**

**'Like I said, they were using the heart and dagger logo' Jon responded  
  
'John Francis Bongiovi, don't go using the logo excuse again' Andrew scolded making his husband cringe at the usage of his full name   
  
'It's true...' Jon started before getting cut off   
  
'And it's unfair, Jon you can't go round suing a female tribute band because they are using your logo, when the male tribute bands are too... Yet you're not suing them are you?' Andrew questioned rendering his husband quiet  
  
'Thought so'  
  
'I can't take what has happened back'  
  
** **'Jon yes you can, you just choose not to'** **  
  
** **Leaving his husband to think about his actions, Andrew made his way into the kitchen of their New Jersey home. After some time sitting in silence, Jon got up and fetched his laptop and typed in female tribute bands, shocked at what he found he clicked on the first link he could find leading him to the 11 Coolest All - Female Tribute Bands Ever Opening the notepad tab, he started taking notes of the featured tribute bands on the list, once he had finished he decided to look up more info on** **six of them, he choose to look up info on AC/DShe, The Iron Maidens, Mistress Of Reality, Cheap Chick, Misstallica and one that wasn't on the list Joanne Joanne. Returning to the living room Andrew placed a cup of tea down next to Jon and headed upstairs to tidy their daughter's bedroom up. Jon meanwhile typed in the first tribute band name he had scrolled down on his notepad. He was so caught up in looking up info on the tribute bands, that he didn't hear his husband yelling his name for his dinner, as he made his way in to the kitchen, he couldn't get his mind off the tribute bands he had been looking up.**

**'Hey baby, fancy like taking a trip to see a couple of female tribute bands?' he asked slipping into his seat**

**'Yeah sure. Hang on what's the catch?' Andrew enquired looking at his husband suspiciously**

**'Nothing, I thought as we haven't had a date since Eliza-Mae was born' Jon responded**

**'Babe that was last month' Andrew pointed out**

**'Still, I could get my mum to look after the kids' Jon sighed**

**Letting it lie, Andrew stood up and made a bottle for their youngest daughter looking forward to having a date night with Jon**

 

**-3 Months Later-**

**With the newspaper article stuck firmly in his mind, Jon invited Tico and Richie around to his and Andrew's, where he got the three of them sitting in the kitchen looking puzzled**

**'Rich, Teek I think we made a mistake in suing Blonde Jovi'**

**'Who made you realize that Jon?' Tico asked**

**'My husband after he made me come to my senses that was'**

**'So what's going to happen?' Andrew asked**

**'Well, we're going to drop the case and give the band the backing they deserve' Jon answered making his husband smile**

**'If this happens again, then I won't be this polite on you again' Andrew scolded**

**'It won't' Tico piped up**

**'Can we go now please?' Richie spoke up knowing the look on his band mate's face**

**'Yeah sure, see you guys later' Jon replied seeing his band mates scarper faster than Andrew could produce a song**

**'You did the right thing' Andrew smiled planting a kiss on husband's lips**

**Letting his husband email the tribute band about dropping the case, Andrew tended to his daughter who were in the living room watching Peppa Pig.**

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for it being rushed I had not long came up with idea


End file.
